The present invention relates to video cameras of the type comprising: a detector having a two-dimensional matrix of photosensitive sites that accumulate charge, distributed at a determined pitch or spacing, placed in an image plane of an optical system, and connected to a circuit for periodically transferring the accumulated charges at a determined frequency; and a deviation member interposed on the light path between an entrance pupil and the matrix, enabling said path to be deflected in all directions about a nominal direction.
The number of photosensitive sites in such a matrix is limited. To improve the image, proposals have already been made for cameras in which the deviating means is controlled in such a manner as to perform micro-scanning at a pitch that is smaller than the site-distribution pitch, thereby improving spatial resolution by oversampling the scene observed by the camera.
For example, each photosensitive site can be made to correspond in succession with four different points of the scene for a given orientation of the beam input into the camera.
It is also known that the photosensitive sites do not all have exactly the same response, whether in their initial state or as a result of being subjected to different changes over time. Methods already exist for calibrating and storing the characteristics of the sites, so that corrections can subsequently be performed by calculation. Such calibration constitutes a prior operation and requires additional means to be implemented.